


I Am So Pretty And Withdrawn

by eyehategod



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: F/M, based on Edward Scissorhands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: Based on the ending of Edward Scissorhands.  Only used Missi because she's my favourite of his exes.  Feel free to make more fics set in this universe (before or after), I'd love it.





	1. Chapter 1

Manson sat in the dark, frowning and fighting back tears as a light rain drizzled from the cloudy sky. It had been 60 years since he had met Missi. He had known, even all those years ago, that a relationship between a demon like himself and a human like her could never work out, but neither of them could help themselves. Since the day they met, his thin, pale body, long, silky, black hair, and full lips hadn’t changed. Neither had the spiderweb of scars on his chest that Missi had always run her fingers over and asked where he had gotten all of them. He missed her terribly, wondering if she was still alive somewhere. He was immortal, had magical powers, could do basically whatever he wanted, but none of it mattered. Not without her. Closing his mismatched eyes, he pictured her pale skin, curly black hair, and painted red lips. He smiled a bit at this. “I love you, Missi.”, he whispered to nobody.

Meanwhile, a five-year-old girl with the same black curls and eager smile sat up in bed. “Grandma, tell me again about the demon.”, she begged. The 80-year-old woman smiled sadly. “He had the most beautiful dark purple horns, and long black hair, and he could make rain fall from the sky whenever he cried, and he whisked me away from South Florida so we could be together.” The little girl’s eyes lit up like this was the first time she was hearing this story. Just then, rain came pouring down outside as Manson broke down sobbing. “MISSI!”, he called. Of course, she couldn’t hear him. She was hundreds of miles away from him. He ran down back alleys all over the small town where he had wandered to and was currently staying in, his heart catching in his throat every time he saw a dark-haired young girl. But when the girls turned their heads towards him, they were never her.


	2. 60 years earlier...

Manson, being a demon, had always assumed he couldn't really feel emotions, especially not positive ones. Certainly nothing as trivial and human as what the humans referred to as “love”. He rolled his eyes at the thought of this, his dark purple horns twitching a bit. He didn’t like going up to Earth, but Hell was getting really fucking boring. According to a road sign, the demon had ended up in a place called “Florida”. Crawling out from his hiding place in a bush, he saw a small ice cream place with a few people sitting on wooden stools and eating ice cream. Uninterestedly and hiding from the people’s line of sight, he scanned the line of humans. A fat older man, a mother and two twin girls with blonde pigtails tied up in ribbons, and… her. A pale girl who couldn’t be any older than twenty. She had straight-across bangs with her soft black curls, complimented by her sparkling brown eyes and dark red lips. She wore a tank top the same color as her lipstick and short denim shorts with rips, along with black combat boots.

She smelled of cherries, and the demon found himself inexplicably drawn to her, somehow. She was just a human, he tried to remind himself, but he still ended up walking over to her. “Hey, I’m Manson.”, he greeted, even though he had promised himself not to talk to any humans whilst he was visiting Earth. “I’m Missi.”, she responded, smiling invitingly and playing with a strand of her black hair. Surprisingly, she didn’t seem at all freaked out by his horns or mismatched eyes or naturally purple lips. Missi was twenty years old, a fully-grown woman who should know better than to believe a strange boy who told her he was a demon visiting Earth, and yet when he announced this casually during their conversation, she didn’t doubt him at all. He just seemed to her as though he was telling the truth. 

“I… I don’t really have a place to stay tonight.”, he quietly admitted to Missi, staring down at the dying grass as tried not to focus too much on the strange feeling in his chest. “Oh, poor thing.”, she cooed. “You can stay at my apartment with me, okay?” Mentally, Missi slapped herself. Any averagely intelligent five-year-old would know that you don’t invite strangers into your home, but she didn’t really care. Being murdered by some demonic goth boy with a pretty voice would probably be more enjoyable than continuing to live in South Florida, anyways. He followed her back to her apartment, asked her about pretty much everything in it, and then fell asleep on the living room floor. In the morning, he woke up in bed with Missi. Blushing, she explained how he had fallen asleep on the floor, which she didn’t think looked that comfortable, so she did what any decent person would do and carried him into her bedroom. It had been easy, considering how grotesquely underweight the boy was.

They spent the day talking, getting to know each other better. Missi totally believed that he was a demon at this point. She let him stay for an extra day, then a week, then a month. They became closer and closer, until finally they realized they were both in love. This marked the beginning of a beautiful relationship that continued until Manson remembered something: he was only allowed to stay up on Earth for a year. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and as he cried, he caused rain to pour down from the sky. Missi kissed him passionately. “I-I’ll see you again someday, love…”, she whimpered. “I’ll be waiting for you, Missi…”, he replied. And with that, he descended back to hell.


	3. okay back to the year it is in chapter one because this timeline makes no sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *missi is 80 again in this chapter!*

Manson decided to go back to south Florida. Missi would surely be waiting for him there, just like she had promised him all those years ago, and he couldn’t wait to find her so things could be just exactly like they had been back then. He found some change in his pockets and used it to pay for a cheap bus that, coincidentally, went to Ft. Lauderdale, the exact place he had wanted to go for so long. Grinning eagerly, he practically ran along the side of the road, looking at all the familiar houses and remembering the people who lived in them. He got to the apartment building where Missi lived and knocked on the door. A strange blonde woman with lots of bruises, freckles, a small child clinging to her leg, and sad eyes answered the door.

“Hello?”, she answered in a dreamy, far away tone. “Um, does Missi Romero live here?”, he asked confusedly. “Missi Romero?”, the tired woman asked, surprised that someone like this young goth boy was asking after the sweet old lady who lived in the big house down the street. He nodded shyly. “Uh, she lives in that big brown house down the street.”, she pointed. He smiled gratefully. “Thanks, ma’am.”, he told her before dashing off. She stared after him, wondering what he wanted with Ms. Romero. He knocked on the wooden door, smiling and blushing at the prospect of seeing Missi again. 

To Manson’s surprise, a small, wrinkled old lady with a sweet face limped to the door. Maybe this was a relative of hers, he thought to himself. The old lady looked up at him and gasped, her eerily familiar and beautiful brown eyes filling with tears. “M-Manson?”, she breathed. He nodded. “Yeah… did Missi tell you about me?” More tears poured down the old woman’s face. “S-sort of…”, she told him.

“So, uh, can I see Missi?”, he asked her, the smile coming back to his face. The old woman sighed deeply. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, indicating that whatever she was about to say was going to be painful. “I… I am Missi, Manson. It’s been 60 years since I last saw you.” Manson fell backwards onto the porch, eyes filling with fear. “N-no… you’re not Missi… Missi is young, and beautiful, and she smells of cherries, and she loves me, and she’s the most wonderful girl in the world…”, he managed to choke out between fearful sobs. The old woman claiming to be Missi smiled a bit at this, her eyes lighting up. “Oh, Manson…”, she sighed. “Come in, I can prove to you that I’m Missi, and then we can catch up.” Manson was too upset and in shock to do anything but follow her.

Using her walker, Missi got over to her closet, then, with some difficulty, pried the closet doors open, revealing a lot of clothes. She dug through piles and piles of them, eventually pulling out the clingy dark red tank top she had been wearing when they met. Manson’s eyes went wide. “Where did you get Missi ‘s tank top?”, he asked, gawking at the familiar article of clothing. She rolled her eyes. “I keep telling you, Manson. I am Missi, except now I’m 80 and I have a husband, and an adult daughter named Bonnie, and an adorable five-year-old granddaughter named Heather. And sometimes, Heather asks for a bedtime story, and so I tell her about the 20-year-old demon who swept me off my feet. The one who made it rain every time he cried.” Brian smiled through his tears, peeking out the window and noticing that he had caused a rainstorm. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Missi, but it tends to be quite rainy around here.”, he sniffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed the two references in this chapter. Tell me in the comments.


End file.
